1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to storage of items and, in particular, to storage of smaller items. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a sliding closet for storing smaller items in an aircraft.
2. Background
In commercial aviation, passengers may bring carry-on items, such as jackets, clothing, or other small items into the passenger cabin. Small items may be stored within a passenger cabin in storage areas. Storage areas in the passenger cabin include areas on the floor underneath the passenger seats, overhead compartments, and closets in the front of each passenger cabin.
Conventional closets on airplanes may face towards the entry aisle, providing a closet with a greater width than depth. Passengers may place small items into the conventional closets upon entering the airplane.
Some conventional closets may face into the aisle of the passenger cabin. These conventional closets may have a width less than the depth. As a result, it may be undesirably difficult to access items in the back of the closet. Some of these conventional closets may have internal panels that prevent items from getting out of reach of the passengers. These internal panels may decrease the depth of the closet. The internal panels may create wasted volume in the aircraft.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it may be desirable to create useable closets with a width less than a depth.